The present invention relates to a toy figure such as a toy doll and has particular application in that kind of toy doll wherein the limbs thereof are articulated for location in a required posed position.
Toy figures and particularly toy dolls known heretofore have been constructed in various forms and of different kinds of materials depending upon the required use thereof. Many of the toy dolls known heretofore have been provided with movable joints that attempted to simulate the movable limbs of the human anatomy, and one example of such toy figure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,602. In many of the toy figures known heretofore, the simulated limbs thereof were interconnected by some form of a resilient or elastic member that enabled the limbs to be tensioned for movement to various posed position. Although these prior known toy figures having movable joints, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,602, performed the basic function required, the assembly of such toy figures was somewhat laborious and required more or less the precise fitting of the parts of the toy figure. Further, many of the toy figures as known in the prior art devices required various kinds of interconnecting pieces that were difficult to assemble and thereby increased the cost of manufacture of the toy figure.
With the advent of the miniature recording or talking device, such devices have been incorporated in toys to increase the play value thereof. It is desirable to include such a device in a toy figure that incorporates movable limbs thereon; but, in the prior known toy figures having articulated limbs, wherein each of the limbs could be moved to a posed position, the torso of the doll was obstructed by the various connecting parts for the limbs; and therefore the use of a talking device in a toy figure having articulated limbs has not been practical heretofore.